Noches de Luna
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: Encuentros amorosos y muy eróticos.. ¡Dejad reviews!
1. Ascar y Merien

**Ascar y Merien**

En una de sus múltiples citas Ascar tenía a Merien tomada por la cintura en aquella solitaria habitación donde tantas noches habían de pasado juntos. La bella dama recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, su cabello negro como el carbón, se mezclaba con el del elfo, quien le había soltado para complacer a su dama. 

El espejo estelar era un intruso constante en sus encuentros, entrando siempre por el ventanal para alumbrar el lecho donde yacían, iluminaba a los dulces amantes bañándoles de resplandor, dejando observar las finas siluetas que se trazaban en la oscuridad.

- ¿Has estado muy ocupado estos días? No me has brindado tanta atención como antes – cuestionó Merien rompiendo el suave silencio que les embargaba

- Sin Altadil ni Legolas aquí, he deseado complacer al rey.

- ¿Cómo es eso si no eres jefe de algún regimiento?

- No lo comprenderías, querida. El rey me conoce y creo que me aprecia

- No tanto como yo...

- El me lo ha demostrado al permitirme pasar al palacio como uno de los primeros señores elfos a pesar de mi juventud.

- ¿Cómo podría demostrarte yo mi aprecio? – preguntó la joven sonriéndole mientras tomaba su brazo izquierdo para besarle tentadoramente la punta de los dedos.

Merien le acariciaba la suave melena que le inundaba el pecho, trazando suaves líneas sobre el pecho de Ascar, haciéndole despertar cálidas emociones, apoyaba entonces su mentón contra el varonil pecho, mostraba sus ojos color esmeralda al fiel amante y sonreía cautivadoramente, la luna de plata iluminaba su ser, vislumbrándose como un ángel, la varonil mano respondía al recorrer con sumo cariño la cabellera, perdiéndose entre los finos lazos negros, mientras delicados dedos seguían atormentando al elfo al rozar sus puntas con suave ritmo.

- Creo que prefieres el aprecio del Rey y de Legolas, al mío – dijo ella en tono de reproche

- Nunca podrían ellos tomar el lugar que tienes tu en mi corazón. Jamás llegarían a llenar el abismo interminable que ocupa tu ser en mis pensamientos.

Ascar ubicó sus manos en las suaves mejillas de la joven atrayéndole suavemente hacia el, besó con delicadeza sus labios, ella le correspondía, subió hasta el y colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, fundieron sus labios dando y recibiendo el dulce néctar de la pasión, las respiraciones se volvían poco a poco fatigosas, las caricias mas salvajes.

La boca del joven recorría cada centímetro del rostro de ella, mientras Merien perdía sus manos acariciando su espalda, Ascar bajo por todo el cuello, para subir una vez y encontrarse con los labios de ella, sus fuertes y varoniles manos repasaban la esbelta silueta de la dama desde el fino cuello hasta la delicada cintura.

Ella le tomó por la barbilla, le beso tiernamente para luego quedar a su merced, entregando su cuerpo a las deliciosas caricias de su amado. El guardián del reino recorría lentamente los hombros de la dama con su lengua, delicadamente como si la piel le quemará al contacto, bajo por el escote dibujando el borde de encaje azul con su boca, inundándola de besos.

Una leve exhalación fue el resultado de las maniobras de Ascar, quien sonrió al fijar su mirada en Merien, la cual, con ojos cerrados al mundo, disfrutaba terriblemente ese cruel martirio, su boca carmesí se encontraba entreabierta, imagen tan seductora no pudo resistir, unió sus labios a los de la elfa mientras con la mano diestra dibujaba hermosas figuras sobre el escote de la joven, remontaba su carrera hasta los hombros dejándolos desnudos, dirigía sus besos a ese lugar tan erógeno, bajaba lentamente obligando a la manga del vestido a huir de sus besos.

Una traviesa mano libre de toda culpa sobre el cuerpo de Merien, se introducía por debajo de ella rodeándole una vez mas la cintura, mientras la dama escondía su euforia arrugando con la mano izquierda las verdes mantas que tenía debajo, al tiempo que su otra compañera no dejaba de frotar hábilmente la espalda del guardián.

Ascar repitió una vez mas la acción con el otro hombro, liberando dos hermosas colinas de su opresión, un dulce gemido de placer arranco de labios de la joven cuando rozo con sus dedos aquellos firmes senos. Como si se tratara de algo preciado y único, le beso el izquierdo con sumo cuidado, y para no enfadar a su compañero, repitió la misma faena en él.

Exploró nuevamente con su lengua elfica cada contorno del pecho de la joven quien se desvivía en ese momento entre suspiros y agitación. Libertó ambos brazos de su vestido para desatar las ataduras que ligaban al elfo a sus ropas, con tanta agilidad y presteza le libero del saco y camisa, manifestándose ante ella unos pectorales duros y masculinos que se agitaban bajo los toques de la dama.

Tocaba el turno a ella de transitar apasionadamente el rostro del joven, para luego imitarle al atravesar el varonil pecho elfico con sus labios, escurrir sus manos a lo largo de los brazos musculosos del joven guardián. 

Manos subían y bajaban evitando hacer un contacto mas allá de las fronteras permisibles, mas, una vez estando de acuerdo, con los ojos llenos de pasión febril, con los deseos a punto de desbordarse de límites, se despojaron de toda vestidura que les impedía continuar con su idilio.

Una vez desnudos sus cuerpos se envolvieron en besos lentos y ardientes, los brazos del elfo la envolvían en un abrazo posesivo, casi mortal, presionando sus labios contra los de ella, agitándose en su pasión, ella sentía desmayarse, tanto era la euforia de su deseo, como si se tratara de la primera vez de su unión, como si no esperara lo inminente, Merien sintió un leve temblor recorrer su espalda, aspiraba con agitación, tratando de contener el suspiro que escapaba por sus labios al momento de liberarlos. El elfo se entretenía en volver a trazar las marcas en su rostro, cuello y pecho, su cuerpo era bello y suave al tacto casi se podía decir que perfecto, sublime, la luz del claro de luna la hacia resplandecer ligeramente, la larga melena le cubría haciéndole parecer mas sensual. 

La firme piel de sus senos se erguía con orgullo, su cabello le cubría parte de ellos mientras el de Ascar era apresado por sus dulces manos, el elfo le besaba y atrevía a dar pequeñas mordidas en su cuello, para pasar a beber el dulce néctar de sus senos, succionaba como si la vida le fuera en ello, mas a la vez delicadamente y proporcionando placer a su amada, ella gemía levemente de placer inundando la habitación de un suave calor, él continuaba apretando firmemente ambas carnes ofreciéndole un masaje sensual, al mismo tiempo que su boca realizaba actividades prodigiosas en ella.

Torturando un poco mas su existencia, bajo lentamente por su pecho, haciendo una parada justo en su pequeño ombligo, besándole alrededor, para luego trazar círculos en su circunferencia.

Ella le veía entre la leve oscuridad que les rodeaba, irradiaba al elfo la luz divina de la luna, su cabello oscuro reluciente, como un Dios antiguo sobre ella, dedicado enteramente a complacerle y satisfacer sus mas mínimos caprichos.

Se deslizo hacia el sur, llegando al monte sagrado que guardaba aun muchos secretos para él, estampaba fuertes impresiones de sus carnosos labios en él, yendo de un lado hacia otro por los pliegues de sus piernas.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Merien recostándose en los almohadones, cerrando sus ojos una vez mas para perderse en sus hechizos.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Ascar sin dejar de besarle, ya que ahora se paseaba entre las formas de su pierna derecha

- Sigue, por favor, no te detengas.

El elfo obedeció con sumo agrado, exploro cada pedazo de piel de la joven con sus caricias y sus labios haciendo despertar reacciones placenteras tanto en él como en ella, sus pieles se erizaban, sus sentidos se agudizaban y las respiraciones eran cada vez candentes como abrazadas por el fuego que consumía sus anhelos.

Ascar la tomó de la cintura, invitándola a rodar un poco, sin dejar de acariciarle, se complacía en advertir las finas curvas de sus caderas, pasaba una y otra vez sus manos sobre ellas, tan suaves y redondas eran sus formas, no soporto mas la tentación y mordió aquella parte carnosa, un suave grito arranco a la joven y una traviesa sonrisa a su boca.

Ella se tornó, le tomó por la mejillas y le planto un suave beso para luego decirle

- ¡Mi corazón no aguanta soporta mas este martirio!

- ¿tienes plena conciencia? ¿Habrá alguna ..consecuencia?

- No te preocupes..

Ascar correspondió a sus besos para ubicarla mientras en la posición indicada para tal faena. Se remonto una vez mas sobre ella, pidió permiso con su mirada para entrar a ese rincón tan intimo y ella le respondió cerrando sus ojos y esbozando una sonrisa.

Entrando lentamente, sintiendo cada trozo de piel, cada desliz, Ascar aspiro a iniciar el nexo de historia que les unía en ese momento, candentemente fluía toda su sangre en aquel movimiento, con dulce ritmo se balanceaba sobre la dama para entrar y salir, una y otra vez con tal frenesí que juró alcanzar el cielo. 

La voz de Merien apagada momentáneamente dejaba escapar suaves gemidos de placer, deslizaba sus febriles manos alternativamente en el pecho del elfo como en las suaves elevaciones de ella, apretando y magullando, explotando todo el placer que sentía en ese momento.

Así pasaron por mucho tiempo intercambiando lugares, sintiendo la agonía de su lujuria, irguiéndose en orgullo y sensualidad, mostrando su infinito goce a la luna que les embriagaba, varios gritos apagados provenían de cada boca, las lenguas se encontraban en suaves trueques de humedad. 

Merien disfrutaba del tacto de Ascar, tan caballeroso y grato, mientras el centinela se deleitaba de la voluptuosidad que le ofrecía ella. Ante la impaciencia, ante la muda suplica de ambos, un río de vida se desbordo en los limites de su intimidad, un suave eco de sus voces sombrías era el ultimo canto de su andar por la tierra paradisíaca.

Al amanecer, ambos desnudos, uno junto al otro, envueltos en suaves mantas verdes,  respiraban satisfechos de la noche compartida, Ascar sabía lo que Merien valía, lo había probado ya varias veces, mas su corazón parecía aun no llenarse del encanto de la dama que yacía a su lado, presentía un futuro cercano, en el que sus almas no llegarían juntas, recorrerían caminos separado y este momento le recordarían como un dulce pasaje de su "eterna" juventud.


	2. Minya y Legolas

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, los demás personajes ajenos a la historia original son inventos míos. Clasificado R por contener escenas un tanto eroticas. 

"_Amarte es un placer_" – **_Luis Miguel_**

****Noche de Boda******__**

Las fiestas habían terminado con la llegada del anochecer, los invitados ya se habían retirado a descansar, muchas felicitaciones y regalos había recibido la pareja por su enlace, y ya se despedían cada uno de sus amigos y familiares que se retiraban a descansar.

- Minya, hija mía, se muy feliz en esta nueva vida que inicias, cuida bien a tu esposo, y dame la alegría de ver pronto a un nieto mío.

- Si, Minya, yo quiero un sobrinito. – agregó Elenia con una gran sonrisa

- Elenia, no te puedo aun prometer nada.. mas.. haré lo que este de mi parte. – respondió Minya ruborizándose un poco

- ¡Ay! Prima mía, me alegro mucho por ti! – exclamó Denn´ya abrazándole

- Gracias Denn´ya, tu apoyo me ha sido muy útil

- Descansa.. mas bien.. Feliz noche, hija mía.

Estas palabras hicieron a Minya sentirse muy triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, empezaba su etapa como mujer libre del yugo de la familia materna. Silodriel abrazo una vez mas a su hija, así lo hizo Elenia también y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidieron. 

Quedaba Arwen observando separada la despedida de la novia con su familia, al ver que se retiraban se acercó siempre portando esa bella sonrisa que tan bien quedaba en su rostro elfico.

- Minyawethiel, poco tiempo tenemos de conocernos, mas ya te quiero como si toda mi existencia estuvieras tu a mi lado – exclamó la princesa ofreciendole las manos a la joven

- Arwen gracias por tener la amabilidad de brindarme tu amistad. Legolas y yo estamos muy contentos de haber contado con tu presencia.

- Hazle feliz, por favor, nunca te perdonaría que algo dañe su corazón – declaró Arwen con seriedad en sus ojos – pero sé que asi lo harás por eso no me preocupo, concédeme el participar de su felicidad a la llegada de su primogénito.

Minya volvió a ruborizarse de nuevo  y asento con la cabeza sonriendo

- Que la paz y dicha que ofrecen las estrellas este siempre brillando sobre sus cabezas. Me he de retirar mañana con mi padre así que hoy me despido.

- Descansa y buen viaje, espero tener oportunidad de encontrarte en un futuro cercano

Allí quedo la joven esposa al pie de la escalera que la conduciría a sus habitaciones. Un poco mas allá de ella, se veía al grupo de amigos de Legolas despidiéndose a su vez.

- Tienes mi aprobación Legolas, puedes portarte mal esta noche. – dijo Ascar seriamente dando su mano a su amigo.

- Ascar..  – respondió su amigo con sonrisa ligera.

- En serio, quiero que seas muy feliz mi amigo, en tanto yo tratare de lograr en un mes con Elithil lo que tu has conseguido en dos con Minya.

- ¿En verdad piensas comprometerte? – preguntó el príncipe sorprendido.

- ¡No! ¡Para nada! Yo me refiero a esta noche..

- Ascar..cada vez me asombras mas, yo creí que tu amor por ella era sincero.

- Y claro que lo es, maldito sería si no la tomara para mi.. mas me es difícil terminar esta soltería, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo en contra de la voluntad de cientos de elfas? – se preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros a si mismo suspirando – No sería justo para ellas, y yo amigo mío soy una persona muy justa.

Legolas rió de la broma que le jugaba su amigo, bien sabía que Ascar no tardaría en decidirse a dar el paso que el ahora tomaba, después de despedirse con un fuerte apretón de manos se retiró. 

Arwen aprovecho ese momento adelantandose al Loriende, que con gusto cedió su turno de hablar al príncipe, bien sabía la relacion amistosa que llevaban ambos desde niños.

- ¡Legolas! Vengo a desearte lo mejor, mi corazón siempre estara con ustedes, en mis pensamientos los mejores deseos.

- Arwen, hermosa y dulce Arwen, mis ojos quedarían ciegos ante tu belleza si no los cegaran yo otra luz.

- Tus palabras me halagan, feliz vida le espera a Minya a tu lado. Me despido para no verte hasta que el destino asi lo quiera.

- Deseo que lleven buen viaje, da mi adios a tu señor padre por si no alcanzo a verle. Mi sincera lealtad y corazon con ustedes.

La princesa que ya le tomaba las manos no pudo resistir dar un dulce y delicado beso en los labios tersos del príncipe, tan fugaz e inocente fue que ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Haldir se acercó a su vez dejando a Aragorn y Altadil platicar un momento.

- He venido a desearte la mejor de las suertes y a despedirme al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Te marchas ya?¿No esperaras a tus señores?

- Salgo mañana temprano y no tendré tiempo de despedirme. Debo llegar antes que ellos y cuidar de la seguridad en su camino y llegada.

- Bien, deseo un feliz viaje, y.. espero tener la oportunidad de saludarte de nuevo.

- Legolas..

Haldir puso la mano izquierda en el hombro derecho del príncipe mientras con la otra le estrechaba la mano, el elfo mayor lo acercó a él y le abrazo.

- Deseo lo mejor para ti y tu esposa. Buenaventura hoy y siempre

- Haldir, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi.

- Siempre te he deseado lo mejor, y nunca cambiara lo que siento por ti.. y tu familia.

El Loriende se despidió dando un cálido beso en la mejilla del príncipe. Legolas se quedo pensativo imaginando en la tristeza que provocaría a Merien tal separación, o ¿sería capaz el capitán de guardias del bosque dorado, llevarse a tan encantadora criatura? No sabía la respuesta.

Aragorn se acercó sonriendo a su antiguo compañero de viaje.

- Parece que se retira ya Haldir, ¿cierto?

- Si, se ha despedido ya de mi.

- Vengo a lo mismo. Debo regresar a Rivendel con Lord Elrond para después escapar a mi cautiverio.

- No entiendo.

- La misma Tierra Media es mi encierro hasta que esta llave que porto en mi cuello me abra las rejas de mi encarcelamiento.

- Palabras muy profundas dices, mas también lamento tu adiós.

Ambos amigos se abrazaron, un deseo del montaraz de hacer algo mas quedo recluido en su corazón, una fuerza secreta le obligaba a seguir un sendero definido. Se retiro por fin el heredero de Isildur a su habitación, la mañana llegaría antes para él.

- Al fin hermano mío, soy el ultimo que te deseo lo mejor, mas el primero que estaré allí cuando tu lo necesites.

- Altadil, me alegro que tu permanezcas.

- Pues hermano, siento que tener que defraudarte, parto mañana temprano con las gentes de Haldir, he encontrado que en aquella hermosa tierra de Lorien se aprende mucho, además, mi corazón se encuentra por allá.

- ¡Ah! Eso no lo sabía y me alegro.

- Bien hermano dame un abrazo.

Ambos hermanos se entrelazaron, el corazón del joven esposo latía de fuerte emoción, cerro sus ojos para estampar ese momento entre sus gratas memorias y recordarlo con alegría en días venideros. Altadil se sentía feliz y en paz, aquel abrazo era su despedida, su adiós a ese hermano suyo que tanto amaba, una lágrima quiso salir de sus ojos, mas la contuvo por que sabía lo tonto de su reacción.

Legolas le vio desaparecer, se había apagado una vieja antorcha a su paso por una suave brisa que le alcanzó. Entre luz y sombras marchó Altadil. El esposo lanzó un suspiro mientras sentía delicadas manos aferrarse a su brazo izquierdo.

- Esposo mío, ¿serías tan amable de mostrarme el camino?

- En todos los caminos te guiare y en los que tu elijas te seguiré. – respondió Legolas con dulce mirada acariciando la mano de su esposa.

Juntos subieron aquellas escaleras dirigiéndose a la hermosa habitación preparada para ellos. Adornada con fino encaje, las blancas telas de la mullida cama, brillaban ante las luz de velas colocadas estratégicamente a los lados del lecho. Una hermosa cabecera de marfil sería el marco testigo de sus caricias. Un ventanal con cortinas color marfil permitía el paso de un tenue rayo de luna entrando a su habitación, para perderse con las luz de los cirios.

- ¡Ah! Es hermoso Legolas

El príncipe no dijo nada mas sonrió, Arwen misma había preparado la habitación en compañía de sus damas mas cercanas.

Lentamente cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y Minya sintió su corazón latir un poco mas rápido. Aun llevaba aquel hermoso vestido de novia color marfil que su amiga Denn´ya le había ayudado a confeccionar debido a la premura del tiempo. Sus hombros se hallaban cubierto por solo tres lazos que se cruzaban detrás de su cuello, dejando al descubierto la mitad de su espalda.

El príncipe se acercó a ella y le recogió el cabello rojizo hacia un lado, permitiéndole ver su suave piel blanca, murmuró un "_Te amo_" en aquella oreja, para después besar su cuello con delicadeza, Minya disfruto mucho ese momento y cerró sus ojos para alargarlo, los fuertes brazos de su amado rodearon su cintura y la atrajeron hacia el.

Ella tomó sus manos y las acarició antes de que una de ella subiera a la rubia cabeza detrás de ella, Legolas daba un beso en el cuello a la vez, suavemente se mecían de un lado hacia el otro, como si se tratara de un baile lento y cadencioso.

- ¿Qué piensas.. cariño? – preguntó el sin dejar de moverse.

- Me siento extraña.. me siento feliz a tu lado.. – respondió ella sin abrir sus ojos, su mano derecha jugaba con el trenzado fino de su esposo.

- ¿acaso no te sientes a gusto? – dijo el príncipe poniendo su barbilla en su hombro derecho.

- Demasiado a gusto, es tus brazos podría pasar la vida entera.

- Tenemos una eternidad para estar juntos.

Ambos se pusieron de frente, no resistían la tentación de un beso, el príncipe lucía radiante, sus ojos expresaban felicidad, sus labios un deseo desesperado, su cuerpo atlético y esbelto el momento del dulce encuentro con su amada. Rodeo con sus manos la pequeña cintura de la joven para subir por su espalda y palpar aquella delicada piel. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, ella sonrió y fue el comienzo de la dulce luna de miel.

Sus labios se encontraron, los brazos de ella le tomaron, las manos de el se perdían entre su ondulante cabello escarlata y la piel de su espalda. Suaves ondas cálidas sentía Minya correr por sus venas, mientras Legolas a nada respondía mas que al exquisito manjar que presentaba la boca de Minya a sus labios.

- ¡Oh! Legolas, te amo tanto.

- Minya.

El joven elfo bajo sus labios por su cuello mientras ella se entregaba a tales delicias, apretaba con sus manos los brazos nervudos de su amado tratando de atravesar aquel fino traje negro que llevaba. Mientras el se deleitaba en rosar con ambas manos los hombros de la, volvió a besarla mientras ella se agitaba un poco mas, las manos de Legolas recorrían la espalda buscando los botones adecuados para liberarle de ese encierro que le consumía. Al ver que no conseguía su propósito, le hizo ponerse de espaldas a el, para iniciar a besarle el cuello nuevamente, ella no entendía bien ese cambio de posición, hasta que sintió con sumo agrado los labios de Legolas en la espalda recorrerla lentamente mientras unos ágiles dedos empezaban a trabajar con sus botones. Arqueo su cabeza hacia atrás, intensificando sus sentidos.

Un delicado vestido cayó a sus pies, la joven se reveló ante su esposo con la timidez de la primera vez, mas con la experiencia de los incontables años de juventud. Una fina tela de batista le cubría escasamente. Había cerrado los ojos para no ver la expresión de su marido, mas al abrirlos contemplo la satisfacción y amor en los ojos del príncipe.

- Eres mas hermosa a mi juicio, que miles de estrellas brillando a la par.

- Legolas, yo..

- No digas mas, tuyo soy en este momento hasta la eternidad de nuestros días.

Minya sonrió, sus mejillas revelaban el beneficio de la duda que ofreció su esposo. El príncipe le recibía con los brazos abiertos, esperaba el joven un beso mas no fue eso lo que recibió. Ella le ofreció uno en la oreja derecha, para pasar a la izquierda, luego recorrió la mejilla con sus labios hasta llegar a su boca que pedía mas, mas no se lo concedió, ambas manos se deleitaban palpando el pecho de Legolas, que se agitaba bajo esa fina tela negra, los adornos plateados brillaban a la luz de las velas, ella le observó complacida cuando el joven cerraba los ojos y no le tocaba.

Beso su cuello, paso sus manos por el varias veces, para acabar en su pecho, una vez ubicado el fino cordón plateado que le guardaba, se acercó hasta él para besarle con pasión, mientras sus manos deshacían los nudos corredizos y liberaba a su esposo de su traje de gala, mas allí aun se encontraba la fiel espada en el cinturón y la aparto también de su camino.

Al fin dejo a Legolas parcialmente desnudo, con el varonil pecho descubierto, a su entera disposición. Ella le beso por ultima vez antes de dirigirse hacia el lecho, mas el príncipe la detuvo, le sonrió, le beso y le tomo en brazos para que no tocara sus pies ahora desnudos el suelo. La colocó en la mullida cama, mientras ella se deshacía de su guirnalda y diadema y la colocaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, Legolas se desprendía de sus mallones quedando en simple ropa interior. Unas velas de su lado se apagaron y él termino con las dos ultimas que se resistieron a la brisa.

Ella le miro de pie junto a la cama, casi desnudo, sus fuertes piernas a la vista, su abdomen fuerte y definido, esos fuertes brazos que le llevaban hacia unos minutos y el pecho rígido y atlético que trataba de tranquilizarse ante la vista de aquella hermosa dama elfa que le ofrecía los brazos.

Legolas volvió a besarle acercándose a ella, que yacía recostada en uno de los grandes almohadones, besos y caricias se otorgaban por aquí y allá, las manos de la joven recorrían el pecho desnudo, la espalda, los brazos sin saber que parte le agradaba mas a su tacto. El conservaba su cabeza entre sus manos, dirigiéndose únicamente sus sentidos a disfrutar la miel de los labios.

- Legolas..

- Minya..

Paso al fin el elfo sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven mientras ella le besaba el cuello, le beso después el pecho haciendo a Legolas contener un gemido. Muy tenue se encontraba la iluminación y le agradaba en sumo a la joven el poder gozar de aquella manera su primera experiencia matrimonial.

La fina bata de la joven y otra prenda intima cayeron a un lado de la cama, desnuda ante él se hallaba su joven y hermosa esposa, en todo su esplendor, bajo la luz de las candelas cercanas, Minya sentía mucho nerviosismo, ganas de llorar de alegría al ver a Legolas mirarla de esa manera. 

El se acercó nuevamente, le beso mientras sus manos jugaban con el cabello en su espalda, sus labios no resistieron mucho el encanto de aquellos senos firmes y redondos que se encontraba ante el, dos suaves y tersos tesoros se perdían en las caricias de sus manos, ella mostraba una sonrisa, cerraba sus ojos una vez mas mientras alcanzaba su sueño al sentir los labios de su amado posarse sobre su seno derecho, mientras el otro no era desatendido pues una mano le acariciaba y le apretaba suavemente. 

_* El vino es mejor en tu boca_

_Te amo es más tierno en tu voz_

_La noche en tu cuerpo es más corta_

_Me estoy enfermando de amor._

Minya coloco su mano en la rubia cabellera, deseaba deshacerle esas trenzas y verle con el cabello enteramente suelto, rubio y sedoso, como un verdadero ángel guerrero que le llevaba al cielo. El joven esposo se extasiaba en las carnes de ella, besando y apretando, mordiendo ligeramente el rosado pezón de ella haciendo escapar ligeras expresiones de placer. Sus caricias se hacían cada vez mas intensas y su cuerpo reclamaba ya aquel premio tan merecido.

_*_ _Quisiera caminar tu pelo_

_Quisiera hacer noche en tu piel_

Pensar que fue todo un sueño 

_Después descubrirte otra vez_

Y mientras sus manos se hallaban jugando con los senos de Minya, sus labios disfrutaban el paseo dado por su cintura y torso desnudo. Ella había conseguido con gran fuerza de voluntad, deshacer el cabello del príncipe, nunca le había visto así, con el cabello rubio cayendo libremente por su espalda.

Deseaba entonces ella dar tanto placer a su ahora esposo como el que ella misma recibía, le retiro lentamente y le sonrió con singular dulzura, cambio entonces de lugares colocándose ella ahora encima de el, permitiendo al elfo disfrutar de aquellas hermosas formas que poseía su dama, mas sin embargo, el príncipe no sabía a ciencia cierta que había molestado a Minya, creyó que tal vez había sido muy rápido en sus movimientos y ella deseaba ir un poco mas despacio, mas las acciones que ella realizaba, las caricias que daba a su pecho, le decían algo muy diferente, y su cuerpo reaccionaba con mas intensidad y Minya parecía disfrutar esa pequeña tortura que daba a su marido, había notado aquella marca en su hermoso cuerpo, aquella cicatriz que había dejado la daga de un pasado que ella no conocía y del cual no era el momento para cuestionar, sin mas que le beso con suma reverencia.

- Minya, yo..

- No digas nada amor... Ya habrá tiempo

* _Y amarte como yo lo haría_

_Como un hombre a una mujer_

_Tenerte como cosa mía_

_Y no podérmelo creer_

Una ligera palidez asomó por el rostro de Legolas mas rapidamente sus sentidos volvieron a vivir ese exquisito momento que pasaba con ella.

Se abalanzaba suavemente sobre el, dejándole sentir sus firmes pechos sobre el suyo propio, rozándole, tentándole a tocarlos, sonreía la joven, besó su cuello y Legolas volvía a cerrar los ojos embriagado de sumo placer, entretanto recibía los suaves labios sobre los varoniles pezones en agradecimiento a lo que había sentido ya antes,  acaricio sus firmes abdominales mientras el trataba de contener sus impulsos apretando fuertemente sus puños contra las finas sabanas, su erotismo podría sentirse entre su ultima prenda húmeda, el joven esposo no resistía tal tormento, mucho mas estuvo a punto de explotar cuando ella paso ambas senos sobre esa parte tan delicada y sensible.

_*_ _Tan mía, mía, mía, mía_

_Que eres parte de mi piel_

_Conocerte fue mi suerte_

_Amarte es un placer_

_Mujer._

Con total voluntad y delicadeza el heredero del Bosque Negro retomó el control de la situación mientras Minya trataba de ocultar su gran satisfacción al lograr llevar a su esposo hasta ese punto.

Continuo el príncipe elfo sus caricias sobre sus costados, Minya aun se encontraba recostada ligeramente en el almohadón y el príncipe elfo encima de ella. Su mano derecha recorrió aquel vientre plano hasta acariciar el monte venus de su esposa, tiernamente disfruto de su encuentro. Sus ojos fijaron en su nuevo objetivo, levanto su cabeza para ver los brillantes ojos de su esposa pidiendo su aprobación para llegar al lugar mas intimo de su cuerpo elfico. 

- Legolas..

- Dime, ¿deseas algo?

Ambos se besaron y no dijeron mas. Ella le había llamado para ayudarle a despojarse de su ultima prenda, por fin desnudos los dos retozaban en la cama. El consiguió que sus labios llegaran hasta aquel punto dándole infinito placer a los sentidos de ella, arqueándose y mordiendo sus labios Minya contenía sus ganas de gritar de satisfacción.

Momentos después la dama se acostó completamente entre dos almohadones, mientras el recorría enteramente su cuerpo con sus besos y caricias. La joven a saludaba a Isilmë que entraba y le acariciaba la mejilla.

_*_ _Quisiera beber de tu pecho_

_La miel del amanecer_

_Mis dedos buscando senderos_

_Llegar al fin de tu ser_.__

Al fin después de tanto éxtasis inimaginable, Legolas se poso sobre de ella y le retiro el cabello que le cubría aquel hermoso rostro, Minya tenía la ilusión de juventud, un guerrero fuerte y apuesto de cabellos rubios le hacía su esposa, el terso cabello dorado le caía de lado a Legolas haciéndole ver mas hermoso si esto era posible, le beso y suavemente entro en ella, brindándole tanto fuego a su cuerpo que parecía quemar la frescura de las sabanas.

Dulces gemidos de placer salían de Minya, él le contemplaba extasiado, feliz de lograr tal respuesta en su amada, deseaba complacerla en todo, como nunca había hecho en su vida, y ella sentía lo que ninguna dama elfa pudo en su vida sentir, el vibrar de un fuerte y orgulloso cuerpo elfico sobre ella, y el candor de unas manos suaves y firmes recorrer su cuerpo.

_*_ _Bailar el vals de las olas_

_Cuerpo a cuerpo tu y yo_

_Fundirme contigo en la sombra_

_Y hacerte un poema de amor._

Lentamente se balanceaban los dos, ella le atrajo hacia sí, pasaba sus brazos por su espalda, besaba los varoniles hombros al estar cerca. Satisfecho entraba y salía de sus suaves pliegues, tomaban cortos descansos para saciar su sed de besos, retomaban otros caminos, compartían diferentes posiciones, buscando unas veces el contemplar el bello cuerpo de la joven sobre, reluciendo a la luz de la luna, cubierta solo por el cabello rojizo.

_*_ _Y amarte como yo lo haría_

_Como un hombre a una mujer_

_Tenerte como cosa mía_

_Y no podérmelo creer_

Así pasaron la larga noche y al asomarse la tierna aurora vestida de rosa, un canto de éxtasis y profunda satisfacción salía de ambas bocas como en un coro angelical. El sol entro por su ventana, encontrando al dulce príncipe elfo dormido con el cabello enteramente suelto, con su bella y amada esposa en sus brazos, protegiéndola de ese oscuro porvenir que le esperaba, cuanto se habían amado esa noche, y cuantas veces mas le repetirían para sustituir el mejor encuentro por el nuevo recién disfrutado.

* _Tan mía, mía, mía, mía_

_Que eres parte de mi piel_

_Conocerte fue mi suerte_

_Amarte es un placer_

_Mujer._


	3. Rosswen y Altadil

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, los demás personajes ajenos a la historia original son inventos míos. Clasificado R por contener escenas un tanto eróticas. **_Gracias a Dios_**_ - Thalía_

Rosswen encontró a Altadil a su llegada a su hogar en Lothlorien, siempre feliz y sonriente le recibía, vestida enteramente de azul, con escote profundo dejando expuestas su suave y blanca piel ante tal espectador que le miraba embelesado.

- ¿Has llegado mi querido Altadil? ¿ y me saludas así, sin un beso ni un abrazo?

- Tuyo soy por completo y lo sabes, mi corazón siempre latirá a la par que el tuyo, ¡ven a mi brazos!

Así lo hizo Rosswen y dio dos pasos que cerró Altadil estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos rodeándole con mucho cariño.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto amado mío!

- Y yo a ti! – respondió el elfo rubio –

- ¡Ah! Altadil, ¡tu mano! ¿te has herido? ¿De que ha sido esto? – pregunto preocupada la bella elfa al ver que su amdao llevaba un vendaje sencillo.

- No ha sido nada, un pequeño sacrificio para mi hermano.. la desgracia de encontrar a mi hermano herido me han obligado a pasa la noche en el palacio de la Dama Galadriel

- ¡Oh! Lamento escuchar esa noticia, me hubiera gustado conocerle en mejor ocasión y elevare oraciones para que se recupere. ¿Ha sido grave?

- Aun no lo sé, sus heridas físicas han sido casi sanadas, mas no se que tan herido este en su interior, y por eso..

- ¿Si? – preguntó ella con algún temor.

- Debo de regresar a nuestro reino, mañana mismo.

- ¿Me dejarás Altadil? – interrogó la joven de cabellos rubios

- Solo quiero dejar a mi hermano en un lugar seguro, mas yo regresaré.

- ¿Pasaras la noche aquí? ¿Me harás ese obsequio? – preguntó Rosswen poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del príncipe.

- Claro.

La tarde apenas caía, Altadil y Rosswen hablaron durante mucho tiempo después de la ultima comida del día, el se sentía muy afortunado al conocerla, feliz de haberla conocido, ella mostraba toda la dulzura y amor de la que ra capaz, amaba en verdad a ese joven elfo no por su título, ni opr el reino que algún día heredaría, sino por quién era.

Los ojos de la dama de un color gris matizado, empezaban a mostrar un misterioso resplandor, había visto caer los últimos rayos del sol por la ventana, y eso significaba que la noche estaba cerca, que el momento de compartir los mejores momentos con su amado llegarían pronto.

Rosswen era una dama muy bella y culta, casi de la misma edad que Altadil, siendo ella mayor por 271 años solamente, pequeña en verdad la diferencia. Muy tierna y atenta la joven elfa,  su compañía era agradable a cualquier persona, tenía el cabello rubio mas no tan largo como los demás, prefería mantenerlo al margen de sus hombros, con bellas ondulaciones que corrían a través de él, no le recogia y le gustaba que coquetamente atravesara por su rostro.

- Isilme ya nos regala los primeros rayos de plata, nos anuncia el momento del descanso

- Deja que ella llegue y traspase estas fronteras, que mi descanso lo tengo cada momento mientras te contemplo.

- ¿Me amas tanto como dices? – preguntó la dama tomando las manos a su amado, poniendo los ojos tiernos.

- Te amo tanto, que si te llegase a perder, mi corazón no soportaría tan grave pena y clamaría por tu regreso. Espero que el amor que me profesas sea tan hermoso y sublime como el mismo que te dedico yo mi querida Rosswen.

- ¡Oh! Altadil, mi corazón no es el mismo desde el día que le inundo tu presencia 

- ¿sientes el haberme conocido? – preguntó el joven seriamente

- Nunca, nunca sentiría tal cosa, agradezco este bendición que es el tenerte a mi lado.

- ¿Me regalas un beso, Rosswen?

- Te regalo todo mi ser, Altadil

Aun sobre la mesa, con las manos entrelazadas se acercaron el uno a otro, y compartieron un dulce beso. Hacía tiempo que se conocían, muy propia y formal habían iniciado sus relaciones, siempre con halagos, presentes y detalles que endulzaban su existencia, cierto día, ella no soportó mas la cortesía de Altadil y le imprimió unbeso que el correspondió con gusto.

- Desearía poder asearme, no he conseguido un minuto de paz y toda mi dedicación a sido para mi hermano. Rosswen serías tan amable de permitirme..

- El cuarto esta por este camino, sígueme..

Altadil sonrió y dejó que ella le condujera a la habitación destinada al baño. Una tina de color azul se encontraba al fondo de aquel cuarto, junto a ella una mesita conteniendo todos los artículos necesarios para el aseo personal, jabón, extracto de hierbas para el cabello, franelas, sobre una mesa mas allá unas toallas de diferentes tamaños y colores, así como unas batas de baño que ella misma confeccionó. Rosswen encendió las candelas, ilumino tenuemente la habitación mientras Altadil le observaba, que atenta esposa sería Rosswen en un futuro, que feliz podría ser el al compartir la eternidad con ella.

- ¿traes contigo algún cambio de ropa?

- Traigo conmigo un cambio solamente. – dijo mostrando una espcie de mochila en su espalda.

- Bien, puedes colocarle allí, en aquella mesa, la tina esta llena con agua mas me imagino que estará un poco helada.

- No te preocupes, así estara bien, te lo agradezco.

Ella dio un nuevo beso, sonrió y salió del lugar dejando a Altadil a solas. 

Comenzó el joven príncipe a desatar sus amarres, quito su saquillo y camisas, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo, deshizo la trenza que quedaba en su cabello, echando de menos aquel trozo que donó para la curación de Legolas, mas ya crecería y por eso no se preocupaba.

Rosswen tocó a la puerta una vez mas y el joven fue en su búsqueda, llevaba ella en sus manos un recipiente con agua caliente, Altadil le cedió el paso y observó como ella vertía el liquido en la tina de baño.

- Esto hará mas reconfortante tu baño. ¿tienes problemas con tus vestiduras?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Deseo prestarte mi atención, deseo servirte hoy y siempre – declaró Rosswen acercando a Altadil hacia ella, le tomo de la pretina de su cintura y le besó. - ¿Me permites librarte de estas ropas que te impiden tomar tu merecido descanso?

- Rosswen, yo..

- Ssssh, no digas mas y déjame servirte amado mío, es la única finalidad mía el hacerte sentir feliz..

Allí se encontraba Altadil, absortó en esa imagen que se le  presentaba, Rosswen se había hincado ante el y lentamente desataba las correas que sostenían su mallones, mas al ver que aun conservaba el calzado exclamó:

- ¿Puedes tomar asiento? Así podré quitar tu calzado

- No, Rosswen nunca consentiría que actuases como una esclava..

- Mi corazón es tu esclavo y por eso te sirvo, acaso ¿no podrías actuar alguna vez así conmigo?

- Siempre.

Altadil se sentó en la silla cercana a la tina, y pudo percibir que el aroma que emitía el agua en ella era de rosas. Rosswen quito el calzado con cuidado y le coloco debajo de la mesa, regreso una vez mas a las correas de la cintura y fue desatando una a una, el príncipe temblaba de emoción. La joven le desnudo por completo y observó con gusto la magnifica obra que la naturaleza había hecho con su amado.

- Entra a la tina por favor, que yo te enjabonare el cabello. – señaló la joven dejando las ropas de su amado en el piso junto al calzado.

- Pero mojaras tus vestidos

- Los quitare entonces.

Así lo hizo la joven a los ojos de su amado, el cual no podía creer lo sensual que era ese espectáculo, ver como ella bajaba las mangas de su vestido, dejaba libres al aire sus pechos suaves y redondos, como pasaba las manos por su cintura y se despojaba de aquellas prendas tan intimas.

- ¿Contento estas ahora?

- Rosswen, yo...

- ¿No sabes decir nada mas amor?

Ella le abrazó y replegó su cuerpo al del elfo frente a ella, pudo sentir la tibieza de su miembro que trataba en vano de contenerse ante aquella escena.

- ¡Que hermoso eres Altadil! – exclamó la joven besándole. Nunca le pareció tan hermoso, deseaba entregarse a el como si se tratase de la ultima vez

El no respondió mas, se sentía cohibido ante la forma de actuar de su pareja. Habían compartido tantos momentos de intimidad, mas siempre el acostumbraba a tomar la iniciativa, siempre el lecho había sido el único testigo de su amor, mas ahora..

Altadil entro a la bañera y recostó su cabeza en la orilla dejando que la dama enjuagara primero su cabello. Sus manos le recorrían y dejaban caer el extracto de hierbas que formaban bastante espuma sobre su cabeza, hasta que en un momento ella paro de frotarle el cuero cabelludo.

- Dejaremos que las hierbas hagan su trabajo unos minutos..

- ¿Qué? ¿Dejaras la jabonadura en mi cabeza? ¡No podré ver! – exclamó el elfo con ojos cubiertos de espuma.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento tanto amor mío, pero yo resolveré ese problema pues he tomado el jabón y la franela y tallare con mucho gusto tu cuerpo entero.

- ¡Rosswen!

- ¿te molesta?

- .. No.. pero .. no podré ver nada..

- Tu recuéstate y descansa.

Rosswen se hincó nuevamente a un lado de el , y observó con malicia el desnudo cuerpo de su elfo, el cual se aferraba con incertidumbre a las orillas de la tina. Ella no sabía en donde concentrar sus manos ni miradas, todo a puntaba a un lugar, mas ese sería el ultimo y al que con mas cuidado prestaría atención.

"_Vamos a jugar_" pensó Rosswen con sonrisa maliciosa.

Paso la franela una vez mas por el jabón, junto su pecho desnudo a la tina justamente encima de la mano derecha de Altadil, quien al sentir aquellas carnes tan tibias quiso responder a sus impulsos.

- Le ruego, señor mío, que deje su mano quieta como esta. – suplicó ella tomando una actitud servicial.

_*__ Cuando estoy contigo_

_No me importa nada_

_Solo tu cariño_

_Solo tus palabras_

Altadil obedeció desilusionado. Rosswen talló el rostro del príncipe con suavidad, una alegría completa le embargaba. Pasó la franela tallando efusivamente por su cuello para bajar dando giros por su pecho, y llegando hasta la cintura se brincó la parte que tanto esperaba Altadil que llegara.

- Permiteme lavar tu espalda mi amor.

_*__ Cuando estoy contigo_

_Se cambia mi vida_

_A un mundo divino_

_Lleno de alegría___

El príncipe obedeció, hincado en la bañera le dio la espalda, Rosswen se acercó mas y empezó a tallarle, desde arriba hasta abajo, cuando hubo terminado le enjuagó pasando agua desde la base de su cuello, le besó al retirar el cubo y como para alentar la carrera de la corriente, le siguió besando al tiempo que bajaba por la columna,  poniendo sus manos en los brazos de su amado quien dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuanto disfrutaba Altadil de esas caricias, cuantas veces mas quería repetirlas.

_*__ Cuando estoy contigo_

_No me importa nada_

_Solo tu cariño_

_Solo tus palabras_

Rosswen tallo con mucho amor sus nervudos brazos, luego su pecho, le lleno de espuma suavemente, entro a la tina con su amado, hallándose ella de pie a espaldas de Altadil, enteramente desnuda. 

_* Tu eres el amor que yo esperaba_

_Lo que tanto habia soñado_

_Hasta que llegaste tu_

Dejó caer toda el agua que llevaba el recipiente en su mano sobre la cabeza del príncipe, enjuagando su cabello y rostro, el seguía hincado, tratando de limpiar sus ojos, Rosswen se acercó mas al elfo, pegó su pecho a su cuello mientras sus manos jugaban con el jabón y la franela.

- ¿qué haces, amor?

- Aun falta una parte, y debo prepararme para atenderle..

_* Le di gracias a la vida_

_Le di gracias al amor_

_Por estar contigo, contigo_

Rosswen le rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos, la cercanía de sus cuerpos inició la reacción que el príncipe aún trataba de contener. Ella besaba su cuello, su espalda sus hombros, y sus manos jugaban con el dulce miembro del elfo, le rodeaba con la franela, y subía y bajaba en su medida, con sumo esmero le tallaba. Altadil pasaba sus manos sobre las caderas de ella imposibilitado en ver por la caída de su húmedo cabello.

Tomo una vez mas Rosswen el cubo y le llenó de agua, su franela cayó accidentalmente a la tina.

- ¡Oh! Que tonta he sido, ahora que tendré que enjuagar con mis propias manos.

Altadil sintió entonces las suave mano de su amada recorrer su miembro con gentileza, volvía a recorrer aquella distancia, mientras con la otra vaciaba el agua en aquella febril parte..

_*Por haberte encontrado_

_Por haberte conocido amor_

_Por ser tan feliz contigo_

_Por estar enamorados_

- Debo enjuagar todo – dijo ella mientras sus dedos bajaban hasta aquellas suaves esferas que guardaban la sagrada semilla que ella esperaba portar algún día.

- .. Ross.. wen.. – suspiraba Altadil ante aquellas caricias, las manos ansiosas del elfo apretaban las suaves carnes de ella acercándole mas a el.

_*Por que ahora estas conmigo_

_Por que ahora estoy contigo _

_Yo le doy gracias, le doy gracias _

_Gracias a Dios_

Así siguió unos minutos mas mientras dulces gemidos de placer salían de boca del joven heredero.

- Ahora enjuagaré su cabeza y me dirá el señor si mi trabajo merece alguna recompensa. – dijo la joven saliendo de la tina

Enjuagó pues la cabeza del príncipe quien por fin pudo ver de frente a su amada la cual le esperaba ansiosa de recompensa. Altadil, profundamente excitado se puso en pie, frente a ella y dio dos pasos fuera de la tina acercándose a ella.

- ¡Oh! No, señor mío aun no he secado su cuerpo, no merece que salga así.

- No Rosswen ya no resisto mas.

- Tendrá que resistir, señor y amo mío – indicó ella tomando unas toallas de la mesa mostrando una picara sonrisa en su boca. 

_*__Le doy gracias a la vida_

_Le doy gracias al amor_

_Le doy gracias a la vida_

Le doy gracias al amor 

Secó su cabello con rapidez, su rostro, cuellos, hombros, pecho, cintura... piernas..

- ¿No piensas secarme por completo? – preguntó Altadil intrigado al ver que nuevamente ella omitía esa parte.

- Si señor, mas esta parte deseo secarla con mis labios.

- ¡Aah! – suspiro el príncipe.

_*Tu eres el amor que yo esperaba_

Lo que tanto habia soñado 

_Hasta que llegaste tu_

Rosswen empezó a dar besos desde la punta a la base, ligeramente rozando sus labios tan febril carne, no descuido ningún centímetro, ni siquiera paso de largo aquellas esferas contenedoras de esperanza, tan suaves al tacto, tan ricas al gusto, pensaba ella.

- ¿Le gusta a mi amado el trato que le ofrezco?

- ¡Ven aquí amada mía!- exclamó Altadil llenó de éxtasis tomándole del brazo y ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

_*__Le di gracias a la vida_

_Le di gracias al amor_

_Por estar contigo, contigo.._

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente y las manos del joven por fin podían tocar a su antojo aquellos formidables senos, su boca ya podía sentir la dulzura de sus labios, la tersura de su cuello, ella se dejaba querer decidida a disfrutar su gratificación. Altadil era feliz y ese fue el día en que se su estrella brillo mucho mas en el firmamento. Inesperadamente el detuvo sus caricias.

- ¿Qué sucede amor?

- Aquí no. – respondió el príncipe tomándole en brazos y llevándole al lecho que tantas veces habían disfrutado.

_*Tu eres el amor que yo esperaba_

_Lo que tanto habia soñado_

_Hasta que llegaste tu_

Allí, húmedos aún, el repasaba el esbelto cuerpo a su capricho, succionaba el dulce sabor de sus pechos desnudos, recorría las largas piernas de la joven deteniéndose en aquel intimo lugar para otorgarle un poco de atención. Entonces, absortos dos en aquellos movimientos, ingresó Altadil a aquel lugar tan exquisito para el, que le llenaba de profundo placer, y en cada movimiento en cada posición, exhalaban los labios de la joven pequeños gritos de profunda satisfacción.

_*Le di gracias a la vida_

_Le di gracias al amor_

_Por estar contigo, contigo_

Así quedaron los dos desnudos, uno junto al otro, con los cabellos enredados, con manos entrelazadas, mientras una de Altadil le tomaba por la cintura y otra de ella la ubicaba en su cuello. Fue el momento mas sublime, mas hermoso que quedaría grabado en el pensamiento de ella hasta el final de sus días. Al día siguiente Altadil partiría con su hermano y compañeros, la despedida por la mañana fue triste, y no sabía por que el príncipe había sentido la necesidad de verla una última vez y regresó por un beso mas dulce, mas amoroso como que en el, se daban totalmente uno al otro.

_*Gracias a la vida _

_gracias al amor.._

_Yo le doy gracias, muchas gracias_

_gracias a Dios..._

_Le doy gracias, muchas gracias _

_gracias a Dios..___


	4. Elithil y Ascar

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, los demás personajes ajenos a la historia original son inventos míos. Clasificado R por contener escenas un tanto eróticas. **_Toda una vida_**_ –Luis Miguel_

Los ojos verdes de la joven dama de Lothlorien hipnotizaban con alegría al centinela, llevaba su cabello castaño trenzado y eso disgustaba un poco a Ascar, quien le prefería suelto para jugar con el, para entretenerse un poco cuando le tomaba por la espalda y empezaba a pensar en .. jugar con el.

Después de tantas citas, luego de que la mayoría de la compañía a la que pertenecía la joven hubiera partido, llegaba la ultima noche que pasarían juntos, nunca antes Elithil para asombró del joven elfo había compartido noche alguna con hombre u elfo alguno. El sol se estaba ocultando, las horas se terminaban y no sabía Ascar cual sería el momento adecuado para decirle a la joven que necesitaba pasar mas tiempo con ella.

Se hallaban en aquel lugar donde tantas veces Legolas y Minya se habían encontrado, mas el centinela le adopto desde que quedo vacante, sus anteriores lugares de reunión eran secretos, escondidos, perdidos a la vista de cualquier mirada curiosa, mas como su relación la quería rodear de pureza y respeto, las citas serían siempre después de su guardia terminando la hora de comida  a la luz del sol. Decidió imitar a su compañero al ser cortes con la joven, mas no tan galante y seductor como con otras damas, el prefería por única vez en su vida, hacer las cosas bien, mostrarse como un elfo digno del amor de esta joven elfa.

- Debo irme Ascar, mi compañía parte mañana y deseo descansar. Esperare tu llegada a mi reino cuando desees. Mucho te extrañare amado mío. – dijo ella poniéndose en pie.

- No, Elithil, por favor espera

- Ya es tarde, te amare siempre por favor no me olvides, desearía tanto estar mas contigo, mas la noche esta cerca y ..

- ¿te importaría.. si.. si vamos a otro lugar donde podamos hablar con mas detenimiento?

- ¿Un lugar iluminado?

- Si

- ¿queda lejos de donde esta instalado mi compañía?

- No, esta relativamente cerca, ven sígueme. – aclaró el tomando su mano para guiarle.

- Ascar, no pensaras que yo..- declaró ella un poco turbada.

- ¡Elithil! Es la ultima noche que te veré en .. quien sabe que tanto tiempo, por favor, no dudes de mis intenciones.

Ella sonrió con dulzura y Ascar se mordió la lengua.

Juntos llegaron ante las miradas de algunos inoportunos guardias, a la casa de Ascar.

- ¿qué es este lugar y por que este en tinieblas? – preguntó ella en el umbral

- Un momento y se hará la luz..

Segundo después un clara luz iluminaba las habitaciones del joven elfo, muebles sencillos ordenados con exactitud militar ocupaban su hogar. Una mesa donde tomaba sus alimentos, cuando les preparaba, tres sillas de diferente color usadas para diferentes personas, una color azul para el como rey de su hogar, una de color caoba para Legolas como príncipe de su reino, que por cierto había sido un regalo de él, y otra sencilla y exquisita que usaba para recibir a sus damas de compañía, la cual tambien había sido regalada por una de ellas al notar la escasez de muebles en aquel lugar. 

- Toma asiento por favor, amor mío – señalaba Ascar el asiento a su amada.

Elithil miró desconfiada, aquella silla tan diferente que se le ofrecía no le inspiraba seguridad, ¿cuántas mas habrían pasado por ella?

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme Ascar, antes de partir? – preguntó ella nerviosa, inspeccionando la pequeña pero encantadora vivienda.

- Si, he pensado mucho en esta relación que llevamos. – respondió el tomando asiento a su lado.

- Yo también lo he pensado y a pesar de que te amo mucho y mi corazón te pertenece, debemos olvidarnos uno del otro.

Esta clase de respuesta no la esperaba Ascar, nunca esperaba un no de una dama, jamas había sido negado por ninguna y el miedo de que aquella elegida por su corazón le negara, le invadió de miedo.

- No, Elithil, eso no, no podría yo seguir viviendo sin tenerte a mi lado.

- No veo forma de que esto se resuelva, tu perteneces al Rey Thranduil, a su armada y yo como fiel servidora de mi dama Galadriel, no puedo dejar sin avisarle, ella a partido y me espera ya a su lado.

- Elithil..

- Tu no dejaras a tu señor, yo no dejare a mi señora, así que no sé como se puede arreglar.

- Elithil...

- Es mejor terminar ahora, no nos dañemos mas, es mejor así.

- Elithil..

A cada palabra el pobre de Ascar palidecía mas, nunca había suplicado por el amor de dama alguna, mucho debían ellas de agradecerle que hubiera dignado fijar su vista en ellas.

- Es inútil, yo te amo mucho Ascar, como nunca antes he amado y desearía pasar mi eternidad junto a ti.

- Podemos hacerlo, Elithil, pide permiso a tu señora

- ¿Permiso para que?

Ascar estaba a punto de dejar su vida allí, de dar el paso definitivo en su vida mas dudaba, no le quería dejar ir, no podría vivir sin ella, mas, su libertad, su juventud, las miles de damas elfas que hacían fila en sus pensamientos para estar con él. La dama comprendió la incertidumbre de su mirada y se puso en pie.

- Debo irme ya..

- No, Elithil, por favor – suplicó Ascar tomando sus manos con impaciencia

- No me has respondido, no consigo tu respuesta, ¿qué permiso deseas que pida a mi señora?

- Permiso de nupcias.

- ¡Ascar!

El joven palideció, ni el mismo había reconocido las palabras que habían salido de su boca

- ¿estas diciendo que deseas desposarme? ¿Unir nuestro futuro juntos? –preguntaba alegre la joven volviendo a tomar asiento a su lado.

- Sí..

La boca del joven debía tener mente propia pues no obedecía a la razón mas que al sentimiento.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ascar! – exclamó ella abalanzándose sobre elm tirándole de la silla y cayendo juntos al suelo.

- Elithil, por favor, te cuidado, no deseo que te lastimes..

- ¿Tu me cuidaras?

- Si, siempre te cuidare hermosa mía.

Ambos sellaron su promesa con un beso. Y se pusieron de pie componiendo sus ropas.

- ¿Cuándo diré que es la fecha?

- ¿Fecha para que? – preguntó Ascar retirando el polvo de sus piernas

- ¡Para el enlace! ¡Que mas!

- ¡Oh! Elithil, tal vez... primero debemos dejar pasar un tiempo antes de que..

- ¡Ascar!

- Bien, aun no sé, regresa a Lorien y estaremos en comunicación, el rey no me hará caso cuando hay orcos cerca y Altadil ha marchado de nuevo, Legolas estará estos días muy ocupado para recibirme.

- Bueno, todo arreglado amor, esperare noticias tuyas, yo le informare a la dama Galadriel de mis próximas nupcias, mas esperare noticias tuyas para decirle la fecha.

- Así es, todo a su tiempo bella mía – dijo el joven arrastrándola seductoramente hacia el.

- ¡Ascar! – exclamó ella cuando sintió los apasionados besos del joven en su cuello desnudo.

- ¿Temes a tu futuro esposo?- preguntó Ascar ofendido

- Mmm... no.. – vaciló ella.

- ¿Deseas sellar nuestra futura unión?

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Yo soy tuyo de ahora en adelante, ¿cierto?

- Si..

- Y tu eres mía de hoy en adelante, ¿no?

- Mmm.. si, eso creo.

- ¿cómo que eso crees? ¿qué respuesta es esa? – pregunto Ascar ofendido - ¡Oh! ¡Eres cruel con el pobre Ascar! – agregó el elfo apartandose un poco evitando su mirada al cerrar sus ojos.

- ¡Ay! Perdón, perdón amor mío...¡Claro que soy tuya por completo..!

- Demuéstramelo Elithil – desafió Ascar volviendo rapidamente a ella

Ella titubeo, vio la mirada tan pasional y llena de amor y deseo de su amado y tuvo miedo, su cuerpo se estremeció.

- Ascar, yo no podría, yo nunca..

- No temas, no te haré ningún daño, solo déjate llevar y tu mismo cuerpo te guiará..

Ella cerró los ojos entregando su ser por completo, Ascar quedo extasiado con el sueño que pronto se le cumpliría, empezó a besarle con ternura, sus caricias se encontraban solo en su rostro y cuello, iniciando el proceso de manipulación, como él llamaba a los juegos preliminares. Luego, poco a poco sus besos fueron volviéndose mas ardientes, mas fogosas sus caricias, ya bajaban sus manos por sus hombros, su vista, de cuando en cuando miraba ese primer destino, el frondoso pecho de Elithil a la vista, blanco asegurado.

*_Todo una vida_

_estaría contigo_

_No me importa en que forma_

_Ni como ni donde _

_Pero junto a ti_

Elithil empezaba a respirar con dificultad, pues las caricias del joven y apuesto elfo estaban surtiendo efecto en sus sentidos. Ya no oponía ninguna clase de resistencia, no puso objeción a que los labios del elfo se estamparan en su escote profundo, como disfrutaba ella de esos momentos.

- ¡Ah! Ascar.. que bien se siente eso..

- ¿Te gusta mi amor? Disfrútalo por que apenas es el comienzo.

_*Toda una vida_

_Te estaría mimando _

_Te estaría cuidando_

_Como cuido mi vida_

_Y la vivo por ti_

Comenzó entonces el elfo a bajar lentamente el vestido de Elithil, descubriendo aquellos grandes y frondosos pechos, llenándole de satisfacción, aún quedaba la ultima prenda intima y no quería el centinela que la joven abriera aún sus ojos y se perdiera el encanto.

Cuando logró que el vestido cayera por completo, fijo su boca al seno derecho, besándole alrededor de la aureola y pasando la lengua en forma circular, mientras con sus manos rodeaba la cintura de la joven intentado bajar con mucha agilidad la prenda intima, no habiendo sujetado bien la ropa, bajo sus besos por en medio de sus pechos, llegaba a la cintura y allí se detuvo, atendiendo al pequeño orificio que dividía su cuerpo en perfecta simetría. _(el ombligo, ¿ok?)_

_*No me cansaría de decirte siempre _

_Pero siempre siempre_

_que eres en mi vida ansiedad y angustia_

_Y desesperación_

La desnudo por completo, y como aun se hallaban en plena habitación de recepción, subió nuevamente, dirigiéndose a la base de su cuello, tomándole por detrás de la cintura no sin antes echar una mirada a las carnes tan redondas y coquetas que portaba en su retaguardia, le guío hasta su habitación y le dejó caer lentamente en aquella cama de tamaño excesivamente grande para alguien que acostumbra a dormir solo.

Ella levanto los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y dejo que los labios de Ascar le consumieran, disfrutaba tanto de esas primeras y desconocidas caricias, él entretanto, rápido y presto campeón del desviste, en pocos segundos quedaba totalmente desnudo ante ella, algo raro le pasaba, pero una especie de pena le enrojecía el rostro, como si se tratase de la primera vez que exhibiera su atlético cuerpo a una joven, le recordaban la primera vez y lo embarazoso que podía llegar a ser eso.

_*Todo una vida_

_estaría contigo_

_No me importa en que forma_

_Ni como ni donde _

_Pero junto a ti_

Pero teniéndola allí, tan hermosa e indefensa, tan segura de él, entregándose por completo a la pasión que les invadía, todo su amor y fuego estallaban en su vientre, las ansias por consumar ese bello acto le apresuraban, esto no podía ser mas que un bello sueño.

Se coloco encima de ella aun sin tocarle, mirando como se retorcía de placer ante el inminente toque o roce de sus labios, retirando los castaños cabellos de la joven de su bello rostro.

- Te amo Elithil – declaró el por primera vez durante un acto

Ella abrió los ojos le miro gustosa y respondió.

- Yo te amo como no tienes idea mi querido Ascar.

_*No me cansaría de decirte siempre _

_Pero siempre siempre_

_que eres en mi vida ansiedad y angustia_

_ y desesperación_

Y ante esta respuesta, el sintió ser el elfo mas feliz sobre la tierra, casi lo podía jurar, y gritar a todo la gente que habitaba la Tierra Media. Se besaron una vez mas y su cuerpos se juntaban, se deseaban y ya reclamaban la dicha de ser uno solo, el dedico sus labios al pecho de ella que tanto le deleitaba. Hasta que, no pudiendo detener mas sus ansías de poseerle, el joven elfo entró en ella, arrancando un leve grito de dolor mezclado con placer, palideció Ascar al creer comprobar que nadie antes que él había profanado aquel recinto.

- ¿Te he lastimado? – pregunto el elfo, ajeno a este tipo de situaciones.

- No, amor, solo que .. sigue..

- No dime por favor, no quiero volver a lastimarte.

- Nunca había sentido algo tan .. grande.

Ascar se sintió traicionado, ¿como era posible que toda esa candidez, toda esa inocencia en su rostro hubieran probado ya las mieles del líbido? Mas no le detuvo en ese momento, mas bien se sentía relajado, podría actuar a su manera, no teniendo en la cabeza la idea de que la joven le compararía siempre al ser el primero, mas bien quería ser el ultimo y único en la vida de aquella dama y eso le consolaba.

Ascar y Elithil compartían aquella habitación tan requerida en los momentos de mayor apuro. Cuantas historias podrían relatar aquellos muros blancos de la casa de Ascar, fueron testigos de hermosas maravillas, de cantos de amor, de versos de pasión, el joven había amado mucho en su larga y aun joven vida, mas este momento opacaba cualquiera anterior, había dado con la hermosa elfa con quien compartiría su vida y eso le hacía disfrutar mas del momento.

_*Todo una vida_

_Estaría contigo_

_No me importa en que forma_

_Ni como ni donde _

Pero junto a ti 

Mas sus movimientos eran sutiles, delicados, le trataba mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez trató a alguna dama, ella le mostraba su satisfacción y afecto con cada gemido que daba, con cada suplica pidiendo mas del dulce andar de Ascar, él le miraba, y se impresionaba cada vez mas, le amaba con locura y le deseaba totalmente para el, no pudo contenerse, no pudo apartarse a tiempo, todo ese amor y deseo reprimidos se desbordó dentro de ella llenándole completamente con los jugos de su pasión. No tuvo tiempo, no pudo reaccionar con rapidez, cayó exhausto sobre ella, besándole una vez mas, ella le recibió halagada de tener a su lado a tan formidable elfo, juntos cayeron allí, entregados uno al otro.

_*No me importa en que forma_

_Ni como ni donde _

Pero junto a ti 

Mas en sus pensamientos, una duda se sembraba en Ascar, ¿habría ella tomado alguna clase de precaución? Mas no era posible, la probabilidad de un evento de esa clase era poca, no había por que llenar su cabeza con esas ideas, Ascar le amaba y ella a él, era todo lo que el joven elfo soñó y deseaba. Feliz se encontraba Ascar en brazos de Elithil.

_*No me importa en que forma_

_Ni como ni donde _

Pero junto a ti 


	5. Haldir y Merien

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. No obtengo ninguna remuneración con tal escrito, así que no demandas..^_^ Para reponer mi falta de hacele malo en "Aurora" creo reinvidicarle un poco aquí.. Contienes escenas de sexo explicito, clasificado como **R – Restringido**

**Solo Adultos**

Había sido una mañana muy ajetreada, buscando, siguiendo las huellas de bandos enemigos por todo los limites de el país de Lorien, escudriñando en la tierra, escuchando al viento y cuanto podían obtener de sus aliados los árboles, ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde su regreso a su querido bosque dorado, donde su grupo le esperaba para guiarles como siempre en cualquier batalla que se les presentara. Orgullosos estaban de su líder, que, bravo y valiente como ninguno, les mostraba nuevas formas de eludir el ataque de las huestes del oscuro, les animaba en los momentos de necesidad y les felicitaba y honraba sus acciones en las batallas victoriosas. Grande era el elfo Haldir para sus seguidores, su personalidad tan arrogante presentaba un hermoso marco a su valeroso corazón.

Llego a su lugar cargando todo el peso de la batalla sobre sus hombros, habían ganado sí, pero en el acto se habían perdido las vidas de dos valerosos compañeros, nunca mas les volvería a ver, su triste adiós y ese hasta nunca que revelaba en su mente, mucha carga podría ser para cualquier otro que hubiera ya renunciado en su lugar, mas la firmeza del Loriende era aún mas para caer devastado ante el peso de semejante presión, por eso se había mantenido, por lo mismo había sabido ganar el favor de sus señores, la Dama Galadriel y Lord Celeborn, le estimaban en verdad y confiaban la seguridad de su reino a las tropas comandadas por su persona.

Nunca hubiera podido equilibrar su carga emocional si la espiritual y física no estuvieran tan bien sedimentadas, el esfuerzo que hacía para encontrar a su contraparte era mucho y muchos podrían pensar que el guerrero elfo aprovechaba su gallardía y buena presencia para tomar de improvistos los corazones de unos y otros elfos. Mas no era así, Haldir poseía un corazón maravilloso, hambriento de cariño y afecto, malentendido, no correspondido, o nublado ante algún afecto que pensó sería el amor, mas cuando creyó encontrarle, ver satisfechas sus exigencias en una sola persona, se dio cuenta de que había puesto sus afecciones en alguien demasiado alto para él, y el haber sido negado con tal ilusión le había afectado considerablemente, aunque no revelaba esta debilidad a nadie, ni su mas intimo confesor sabía de esto que guardaba el Loriende tan celosamente, trato de sanar su tristeza, alguien mas debía merecer sus atenciones, alguien en alguna parte debería corresponder a su amor y finalizar su búsqueda. 

En ese camino de encuentros y desencuentros topo con un exquisito ser de sencilla belleza, Merien era su nombre y la hermosura que le rodeaba era muy singular a los ojos de Haldir, en el momento que le conoció otra esperanza habitaba en el corazón de Haldir y no daba lugar al amor de la joven, aun fuerte y latente por no perder esa oportunidad anhelada seguía poniendo sus esperanzas en él, mas cuando esa ilusión se derrumbo ante la unión del objeto de sus anhelos y una joven dama elfa, todo su horizonte se nublo y los tibios rayos de la joven elfa empezabnan a iluminarle un poco. Ella, aún acompañada de otra persona, le había permitido el cortejo, dulces miradas, singulares sonrisas y sugestivas señas informaban a su corazón que el sitio estaba disponible, y una vez que sus corazones latieron al mismo compás, ella dejo su antiguo amor y su noble tierra para seguirle hasta el bello país de los Galadrim.

Allí le esperaba Merien, iluminada por la dulzura de Isilme, una hermosa noche, engalanada de su sensual presencia, Merien recostada boca abajo en el lecho del guerrero, usando un diminuto ropaje de color  verde oscuro que hacían juego con sus grandes ojos color esmeralda, sus piernas torneadas cruzadas una sobre otra, su sedosa cabellera negra cayéndole por la espalda semidesnuda invitándole a perder su manos en ella, sus ojos parcialmente cerrados perdidos en la belleza de sus sueños juveniles, así encontraba el bravo capitán de guardias a su querida Merien.

Silenciosamente quito su arco y flecha de la espalda y le coloco en la esquina de su habitación, tomo su cinturón y espada y sin hacer el menor ruido les dejo sobre una silla, no quería molestar el descanso de su amada, mas bien sabía que una vez presentado tan exquisito bocado a su vista el sería incapaz de negarle, Merien sabía complacerle enteramente en cada capricho y gusto extraño que podría llamársele en aquellas edades. La linda dama, le había concedido desde su estancia en el bello Lorien, las mas sensuales noches de pasión, incluso, en su camino desde su natal reino del Bosque Negro, se apartaron del grupo para satisfacer sus deseos en un claro apartado del bosque a la luz de la luna. Todo eso alimentaba la lujuria de Haldir que era inmensa cuando no se encontraba en servicio, pues una vez ocupando su grado de capitán de guardias, ninguna dama o persona alguna podría derrocar las murallas del corazón del Loriende.

Una cálida brisa entro por la ventana levantando ligeramente las ropas de la joven elfa, dejándole saber al guerrero que nada mas se interponía entre él y la cima del cielo. Aquella vista le embriagaba, sus ropas fueron cayendo al suelo en su camino al lecho, una luz tenue de la lámpara de la mesa les iluminaba, dejaba admirar el esculpido cuerpo del elfo, tallado por uno de los mejores artesanos elfos, pectorales definidos, brazos firmes y musculosos, abdomen plano y marcado, piernas largas y bien formadas, un rostro arrogante unido a una particular belleza, verdes ojos con misteriosa mirada, cabello rubio cenizo, cayéndole por los hombros y ancha espalda. Y sobre todo, lo que las ropas escondían lo que pocos seres podían atestiguar, era esa fuerza viril que llevaba en su centro, esa vitalidad encerrada en tan erótica parte íntima, su gran regalo ofrecido al objeto de sus deseos. Así era el guerrero que se disponía a invadir tan erótico e indefenso territorio.

Tomó Haldir asiento a su lado sin despertarle, contemplándole y dejándose llevar por lo que sus ojos le mostraban por unos instantes, apartó el cabello de la joven descubriendo su espalda desnuda, sus dedos le recorrieron haciendo a la joven sentir un leve temblor, su amado estaba allí y ella regresaba a la realidad lista para complacer sus mas caros caprichos. Los juegos entre los dos cada vez eran mas interesantes y atractivos para la pareja.

Sus labios rozaron la piel suave de la espalda, una sonrisa en el rostro de la dama que orientaba su rostro hacia la pared cerca de ella.

- Haldir, ¡has llegado! – exclamó Merien dulcemente

- ¿He perturbado tu sueño, querida mía?

- Mi sueño apenas comienza con tu llegada valiente mío.

Ella no cambio su posición, bien sabía que Haldir ya se encontraba dispuesto totalmente para su encuentro, cerró los ojos para disfrutar sus caricias. El le siguió besando hasta que la delgada tela de su ropa le impidió seguir mas abajo, regreso al norte donde se refugio en besos en el cuello de la joven, tan cálido le encontraba, buscaba los labios de Merien mas ella no hacía nada para que les ganara. Al no obtener respuesta por parte de ella, le considero un reto, malo se abría de portar con ella y le causaría un serio castigo por tal osadía, ¿cómo era posible que le negara a tan orgulloso guerrero tal premio?

Pero aun no llegaba el momento de la sumisión, le daría una nueva oportunidad, de reivindicarse, de ganar su favor y ser benevolente con ella.

Levantó la tela que cubría sus formas carnosas del centro sur de su cuerpo, las admiró y después de pasar sus manos por ellas ofreciéndole un suave y febril masaje, posó su boca sobre la derecha para darle un ligero mordisco, una risa nerviosa se escuchó, un poco mas cubrieron sus labios, la mordida fue mas fuerte, mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar, de tentar el suave sentir de sus piernas. Pero ella no respondió, no ofreció sus caricias al elfo y eso le empezaba a impacientar, medidas severas debía de tomar con esta joven que osaba enfrentarle en ese arte tan estudiado por el.

Dejó de ofrecer sus caricias, y Merien adivinaba el castigo que recibiría, una sonrisa se reprimía en ella mordiendo su labio inferior, regreso el guerrero segundos después con varios artículos en sus manos. Tomó las manos de la joven y las amarró por la espalda sin que esto dañara a la dama, la cual abrió los ojos con admiración.

- ¡Mi señor! ¿He cometido alguna falta?

- No tienes derecho a hablar, un castigo mereces por no responder a mis caricias.

- ¿Podría pedir clemencia? 

Una palmada seca se escuchó por la habitación, tocó Haldir con furor la silueta redonda de ella que antes había comido a besos.

- No hables, ese derecho te ha sido negado, aun no tienes mi consentimiento.

- ¡Pero mi señor! – exclamó ella dando a su voz un tono de arrepentimiento.

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó nuevamente Haldir emparejando la situación en ambos lados.

Merien sonrió, su amado señor se disponía a castigarle y no habría ninguna defensa para ella, ningún momento de reposo o descanso en esa dulce tortura.

- ¿Te burlas de mi? – preguntó el Loriende, sus manos trabajaban ahora en atarle los tobillos para que no tuvieran oportunidad de moverse.

Ella no respondió y escondió su rostro entre las almohadas.

- ¡He preguntado si soy una burla para ti! ¡Contesta!  - insistió Haldir tapándole los ojos con un pañuelo blanco.

- No, señor, no me burlo de usted.

- Bien, será mejor que te portes bien, sino es que quieres sufrir mas de lo debido.

Y diciendo esto con fuerza rompió las ropas que cubrían la parte trasera del cuerpo de la joven. Le dejó totalmente desnuda, todo un deleite para sus ojos, todo un manjar para sus sentidos. Empezó a trabajar el solo, acariciando el objeto de su virilidad con el cual pensaba embestirle, mas aun no se manifestaba la ocasión, pues viendo la posición que tomaba ella arqueando un poco mas su espalda elevando sus caderas, sus pliegues rozados fueron el objetivo del hambre de Haldir.

Sin tocarle siquiera con las manos, se apoyaba en la cama y empezó a satisfacer su apetito, una y otra vez su lengua pasaba por aquellas suaves carnes, ella gemía y eso le disgustaba al amo de su persona y cada vez que le escuchaba, dejaba su faena un momento, para darle una fuerte palmada en sus carnes redondas.

- ¡Silencio! – ordenaba el Loriende

- ¡Ah!

El volvía a su trabajo, y no le permitía movimiento alguno, por mas que ella trataba de volverse y recibirle de frente, el no le dejaba. Su respiración agitada podía escucharse por la habitación, sus gemidos reprimidos, su movimiento involuntario de caderas, las contracciones en sus piernas, el deseo invadía a Merien y su señor le torturaba al no calmar su sed.

- ¡Oh! Señor mío tenga piedad de mi!

- ¡No hables esclava! Aun no ha llegado tu hora.

Le mordía, estiraba suavemente cada milímetro de su zona, rozaba la punta de su lengua aquella frontera húmeda para hacerle hundir su rostro en el almohadón. Todo el alfabeto escribió con lengua elfica Haldir en aquella parte, Merien no soportaba mas aquella angustia, la exquisita tortura le elevaba por encima de sus expectativas.

No dio mas el gallardo guerrero, con mucho cuidado le volteo, su pecho voluptuoso jadeaba, trataba de calmarse, mas el no dio marcha atrás y empezó a morder aquellos dos montículos, les apretaba y les unía para abarcar en una mordida su atractivos. Suaves marcas de su boca aparecían unos momentos para después perderse, Merien se agitaba y sus piernas empezaban a doblarse, este enojó a su amo y señor.

- ¿Cómo osas moverte? ¿Te he dado permiso?

- No mi señor, pero tenga piedad de mi, que esta tortura me esta matando.

- ¡Silencio! Que tu misma has fijado tu pena con tus pretensiones.

Haldir le tomó del rostro, mordió aquellos labios carnosos, para después pasar su lengua por el cuello, paraba regularmente en sus pechos, rodeando sus pezones sin tocarle, su ombligo fue una de las paradas mas largas, mas cuando iba  llegando a aquella región antes explorada se detuvo y no le toco mas.

Merien no sabía lo que pasaba, no podía ver que el Loriende luchaba consigo mismo para no embestirle en ese momento, no, su prisionera aun no tenía suficiente castigo, calmo sus deseos unos momentos con un poco de autosatisfacción, la debilidad no debía ser mostrada al enemigo y daba gracias por el pañuelo que tapaba aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

Pero ayudándose podía hacerle sufrir, se colocó encima de ella sin tocarle, ella pudo sentir el lecho hundirse un poco, las fuertes piernas cercas de las suyas cerradas sin rozarle, acercó su cuerpo al de ella, y rozó su miembro erecto con la frontera de ella sin invadirle, un gemido de placer fue la respuesta de ella, volvía a rozarle, a pasar una y otra vez, y ella trataba de no doblar sus piernas, intentaba en vano de elevar sus caderas para un toque mas fuerte y seguro, mas el Loriende le evitaba con sonrisa de triunfo en su boca.

- ¿Lo quieres?

- ¡Si! – exclamó ella en su éxtasis

- ¿en verdad lo deseas?

- ¡Si! – volvió a suplicar Merien

- Aun no..

- ¡Mi señor! No me haga eso, que no...

Su voz fue acallada con firme carne sobre su boca, le rozaba los labios y la joven trataba de besarle, pero el Loriende no le dejaba y ordenó:

- Abre tu boca y no se te ocurra cerrarla pues no habrá ninguna consolación si me lastimas

- Si mi amo.

Entro y salió Haldir con arrogancia, aquella vista le causaba tantas emociones, ella obedecía, y le complacía, probaba de su firme torre y alguna vez osaba contradecir las indicaciones de su amo, pues apretaba un poco mas las paredes de su boca.

Ya era demasiado para Haldir, se retiró de pronto y desató con rapidez los tobillos, ella dobló con libertad sus piernas dejando abiertas sus fronteras. Se colocó el hermoso guerrero de Lorien encima de ella y tomando posición entro suavemente en el tibio territorio, la agonía continuaba pues las manos de la joven aun seguían atadas a su espalda, Haldir fue benevolente con ella, le desato, mas tomó firmemente sus manos a los lados. Una y otra vez seguía aquella tortura, ella gemía, el se agitaba al verle tan excitada.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Si!

- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

- No, mi señor, no, he sido mala y merezco el castigo.

- ¿Obedecerás a tu señor? – preguntó el embistiendo con mas fuerza.

- ¡Si, siempre, siempre!.. ¡Aaah!

Estas palabras satisfacían el ego del Loriende, le levanto por la espalda y le obligó a sentarse sobre él, sus pechos se agitaban con cada roce, Haldir disfrutaba del las formas de ella y Merien le rodeaba con sus brazos saboreando cada momento. Le besó con fuerzas, disfruto de la calidez de los labios de la joven, casi devoraba aquellos labios carnosos. Ahora tocó el turno a sus ojos, les libero del pañuelo, la joven merecía alguna recompensa pues había resistido bien la agonía del castigo.

- ¡Merien! – exclamó Haldir en su éxtasis, el juego terminaba para el mas quería rematar con alguna otra posición

- Haldir.. 

El la levantó sin dejar de saborear sus labios, sin dejar de dominar su intimidad, le sentó en la mesa de la habitación para volver a entrar con mas fuerza, con mas vigor y rapidez, una y otra vez el eco de la habitación repetía los gemidos de placer de ambos, un exquisito sentimiento de placer les casuo llegar a la cima del cielo, tocar las estrellas y regresar al mundo terrenal, un temblor les recorrió y ella pudo observar cerca de ella, el manantial de fertilidad que emanaba de aquella torre erguida.

La embriaguez total que invadía a Haldir le hacía cerrar los ojos, exhalar algún suave grito de dolor mezclado con placer, ella había enfrentado valientemente su castigo y el había hecho cumplir su ley. Después de unos momentos ambos yacían uno al lado del otro en aquel lecho testigo de tan cruel y salvaje tortura.

Semanas después se despedía el gallardo guerrero de su amada, para ir en busca de nuevas aventuras en compañía de valientes personas, Merien le despachaba un tanto triste, había conseguido un buen trabajo y lugar donde vivir en Lorien, un mundo nuevo y desconocido se abría ante sus ojos, al fin era libre de ese hermoso amo que le cuidaba con celo, y podía pasear y conocer cada rincón por aquel hermoso bosque dorado. 

No duro mucho el lazo que les unía a tal distancia, un día la joven elfa recibió un correo del Loriende pidiéndole que le olvidara, sufrió algunos días, mas le contestó que la libertad le era entregada, ella misma había encontrado, según explicaba, el verdadero amor en brazos de otro elfo y pensaban unirse para formar ante la comunidad y ante los poderosos uno solo. 

Haldir sin embargo cifraba las esperanzas de regresar algún día a aquel lugar donde su corazón partido yacía, no aspirando mas que a conservar una bella amistad a mas no poder otra cosa.

***********************************************************

Bien, una vez terminado este candente episodio, desearía que me hicieran saber cual de los que he publicado, a su consideración quedaría en primer lugar.

- Haldir y Merien

- Legolas y Minya

- Ascar y Merien

- Rosswen y Altadil

- Elithil y Ascar

¿Quien prefiere a Haldir, quien con Legolas o con Ascar o Altadil? Si, todas amamos al elfo.. 


End file.
